I am alpha
by Kindred01
Summary: twist to the end of Season 4... Peter become alpha and to make the rest of the pack to behave he bits Stiles.


They froze as they heard Scott howl in pain, as Peter sunk his teeth into the back of the teen's neck, Peter held Scott down on the altar that Kate had tied him too days ago. The rest of the pack stood watching in horror as the true alpha's eyes turned from jewel red to golden amber while peter's eyes turned to blood alpha red. Pulling his fangs from the Scott's neck he pushed the boy to the dusty ground and watched him as he tied to stand up only to fall back down "Now you are where you belong." He smirked, he turned to the others and watched them carefully seeing which one goes to help the former alpha.

Stiles helps Kira to the ground as she whimpers to Scott who was struggling to hold himself up. Stiles runs to his side without another thought only to pull the former alpha away from the monster that stood before him "Be grateful I didn't kill you." Peter said, Stiles looked up at him with anger filling his eyes as he tried to help Scott stand. Peter caught the sight of his daughter and Liam slowly moving towards him, hoping to attack him he couldn't have that he need to put his next plan into action …control the pack…he thought as he grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and hulled him up. Stiles gasped and let go of Scott who fell to the ground in a hep as the alpha and pressed the fighting teen to his body.

"L…Let him go!" Scott cried out, his body felt weak, drained as his arms could no longer support himself up. Peter smirked as he sniffed along Stiles shoulders ripping his shirt to look at the freckled shoulder. He then kissed the shoulder as Stiles snarled and tried to jerk himself free

"No I don't think so, it time you all listen to your new alpha and I am going to make an example of this pretty little human. No humans in my pack!" He growled as he bit down on the Stiles shoulder.

"NO!" Scott cried out as he watched the fang press into his best friend's shoulder.

A scream ripped it's way from Stiles throat as he felt the fangs slicing into the skin and down though muscles to the bone of his shoulder. Peter kept his fangs in the teen's shoulder until the boy become lax in his arms as all his fight stopped, he grinned around the bite as he looked up at the fearful look in pack's eyes. He felt the ragged breathing and the rise and fall of Stiles chest against his own as he heard whimpers coming from the boy's friends, this told him that the pack now understood who was in control. Pulling his teeth from the torn shoulder did something that he didn't do to Scott's and that is licking the bite which only made Stiles cry out feebly. He spun the boy around and looked into his face seeing the tears running down his face and heated pain in his eyes "I can see what my Malia sees in you." He chuckled as he kissed him on the lips smearing the blood over him. "Shhh now is that better?" He grinned as he kissed Stiles once again as the teen bite his lip slicing it open.

Peter laughed as he wiped his bleeding lip on the back of his hand and looked at Stiles who frowned at him. The wolf letting go of the teen and watched as the teen stood on his own for a few second before his knees gave out and he fell to the ground next to Scott. Stiles gasped and pressed his hands to his shoulder as Scott looked at the bite seeing that it wasn't a clean bite not with the amount of struggling Stiles did he was not shocked that the bite was torn "How that is out of the way anyone else wants to fight me?" He asked as he gaze at all of them as they Liam and Malia pulled Scott and Stiles away he could smell their fear and anger roll off them. He turned and saw Lydia help Kira move back to the others.

Peter then walked out the crumbling church and out into the gun fight and watched as he laughed as he enjoying the show before he roared. They tied to fight it they tried to pull away from the call of the new alpha but one by one they walked out apart from Scott and Stiles who were helped out by their pack. Liam heled up Scott as Lydia helped Stiles out into the dark night while Kira held onto Malia. They pile out and stood behind their alpha who smirked at them all of them looking so lost and broken.

Still smiling Perter walked up to Kate who was screaming as she tried to push Derek off her "A good look on you my dear nephew." The wolf purred as Derek looked up at him seeing the blood red eyes and then backed off before changing back, somewhat naked.

"What did you do?" He asked as Peter grabbed Kate

"Put some clothes on!" Peter told him as he looked towards the blonde woman "Do you really think I wouldn't kill you after what you did?" He snarled

"B…But we had a deal!" She cried out. He had been looking forward to ripping open this bitch and making sure she stays dead.

"Your right we did…I lied." He snarled as he buried his claws into her chest and into her heart. She choked out a screamed as the claws were buried deeper into her chest.

Derek staggered back in shock and moved towards the group of teens and looked at them looking weary. His eyes turned to the former alpha of the pack and saw his amber eyes as he was being supported by Liam who looked a little sick as well. "Scott?" He whispered to him as he saw the dark haired wolf look up at him.

"I'm sorry Derek." He said weakly as the older shook his head as he turned to Stiles who was shaking and looking paler than he normally does.

"Shit!" He gasped as he walked over to the teen and took Stiles off Lydia who was struggling to hold Stiles up as his legs kept giving out. He turned to see Parrish rush over to them looking worried as he see blood staining the sheriff's son.

"W…What happen to him?" He asked in panic, thinking that the Sheriff will kill him if he returns with his injured son.

"Peter took Scott's alpha spark and he bite Stiles." Lydia said as he wiped her eyes. Parrish took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before ripping his shirt and pressing it into the bite which only made Stiles cry out.

"You can still feel the it?" Derek asked, Stiles glared up at him though the tears and snarled out him

"YES I CAN STILL FUCKING FEEL IT!" He cried as hot tears rolled down his face as Derek held him up right

"Good as long as you can feel that pain you're going to be okay." The wolf said

"What?" Stiles asked

"If you couldn't feel Parrish pressing on the bite then I would be worried." Derek told him as he smiled weakly.

Peter looked around at them after he dropped Kate's lifeless body to the ground with a dull thud. He had mangled her chest open making sure he stayed dead this time around, he them brought his fingers up to his lips and let his fingers flicker over them. "Take them home, make sure they are all tucked up in their beds, like good safe little betas." He chuckled. Derek passed Stiles to Parrish who picked Stiles up as the teen's legs no longer could hold him up. Derek moved in front of Stiles protecting him from his uncle even tho the alpha had already done enough damage.

"You bite him!" He snarled at Peter "Why couldn't have you left him alone!" Peter chuckled loudly as he looked at them as he notices that the hunters were watching him wanting to fill him with silver bullets.

"Humans are weak Derek, they do nothing but get in the way. So fragile it scares us that we stop what we are doing to see if they are okay, don't get me wrong the boy had done a wonderful job staying alive and I love how his mind works is just beautiful. But he can't remain human. He won't die if that is what your think." Peter said as he waved his hands at them.

"I might!" Stiles snarled at him, making alpha chuckle while the others winced at the sound.

"NO STOP!" Chris suddenly yelled as he watched Peter grab the unexperienced hunter who just rushed at him trying to place a sliver blade into the alpha but said alpha pushed him to the around and snarled at him as he looked up at the other hunters.

"Chris my sweet lovely hunter please be a dear and tell them to BACK OFF!" He roared, he then let go of young hunter who scampered back in fear.

Peter looked back at his pack and smiled "You won't die Stiles because I found this little file with your name on it Stiles." The teen looked at him with wide eyes "It seem you were attacked by Deucalion when you were 4 years old however the bite didn't take but it didn't kill you either. It's been lying dormant in your blood all these years so I just stimulated it to awaken." He smirked at their horrified looks on Stiles face on all their faces. "I was just finishing off what that Demon wolf failed to start. Now Derek take them home!" He snarled "And put some bloody clothes on!" He yelled as he turned his back on them and walked over to the hunters.


End file.
